Inesperado
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: "Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí?" "Rose me ha echado de casa" Albus tiene que lidiar con el romance intermitente de sus mejores amigos, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley. Todo parece salido de una mala comedia romántica muggle, tan previsible, tan esperado. Pero lo que Albus tiene que aprender, es que la vida tiene muchas sorpresas. Más de las que él piensa... Regalo para Julietaa.


**Inesperado.**

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Albus abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Miró a su alrededor y posó su mirada en el despertador en su mesilla de noche. Marcaba las dos y media de la mañana. ¿Quién sería?

Albus cogió la varita que siempre estaba cerca desde que había empezado a trabajar como auror y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, apuntando a quién quisiera que estuviera allí.

Pero la bajó nada más reconocer el rostro.

–Hola, Albus–.Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo desde Hogwarts, allí estaba, con tres maletas a su alrededor. Hacía poco que Scorpius había entrado a trabajar con su tía Hermione en el Departamento de Uso Indebido de La Magia, haciendo prácticas antes de salir de la Universidad de Derecho Mágico. Siempre había durado más que los años en la Academia de Aurores.

–Scorpius, ¿qué haces aquí? –.preguntó el muchacho.

–Rose me ha echado de casa.

* * *

El de pelo negro terminó de preparar un café que despertaría a ambos, Scorpius y Albus.

Pero creía que Scorpius estaba suficientemente despierto.

Le entregó el café a su amigo y se sentó en el sofá opuesto a él.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el muchacho, la pregunta que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que su mejor amigo dijo el motivo por el que se encontraba enfrente de su casa llamando a la puerta.

–No lo sé, la verdad. Hemos empezado a discutir porque no quedaba jugo de calabaza y ha acabado gritándome por pasarme todo el día estudiando en mi habitación y yo gritándole a ella porque estaba todo el día haciendo trabajo extra en la Oficina de Aurores. Y al final, me gritó "¡VETE DE ESTA CASA!" y la verdad es que yo no me quería quedar.

–¿Y qué le hizo enfadarse tanto?

–Y yo que sé, tú ya conoces a Rose –. Scorpius intentó quitarle sal al tema, pero se notaba toda la agonía que llevaba dentro –.¿Me puedo quedar aquí una temporada?

Albus sonrió amigablemente. No sabía por qué, pero se esperaba que ocurriera esto.

Scorpius y Rose habían empezado su relación hacía ya bastantes años y hace ya seis meses que se habían decidido a vivir juntos en un pequeño piso al norte del Valle de Godric. Los dos tenían un carácter horriblemente fuerte y no podían parar de pelear. Vivir en el mismo sitio y verse todos los días en tal espacio reducido, los debió de haber puesto histéricos.

–Claro, tengo una habitación libre. Si necesitas algo, solo despiértame.

Scorpius murmuró un susurro que se podría interpretar como un "Gracias" y se fue a su habitación. Mañana ya tendrían tiempo para verlo todo con más claridad. Rose _vería _las cosas con más claridad.

* * *

O puede que no.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Albus despertó, vio como su amigo rubio estaba en pijama mirando la pantalla de su móvil con furia. No necesitaba utilizar la Legerimancia para saber que estaba pensando.

Gruñó y botó el móvil contra el sofá verde que adornaba el apartamento.

–¿Rose no llama? –cuestionó el muchacho de ojos verdes, siempre tan tranquilo.

–No miraba el estúpido móvil _muggle _que _ella_ me hizo comprar por eso–.farfulló Malfoy. Se prácticamente lanzó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

Albus, muy relajado y tranquilo, se sirvió otra taza de café y le dio una a su amigo.

–¿Vas hoy a el Departamento? –preguntó el muchacho pelinegro.

–Sí, supongo. Pero no tengo ninguna gana de ver a la Sra. Weasley.

Albus soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía.

–No te preocupes, te aseguro que la tía Hermione es muy profesional y no te abordará con el tema.

Scorpius resopló.

* * *

El timbre sonó.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Scorpius vivía con Albus, insistiendo en pagar la mitad del alquiler hasta que se marchara. Era el segundo lunes del mes, lo que significaba día libre para Albus, uno de los pocos que tenía.

Abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Albus–.una chica pelirroja, más alta que él (aunque no eso no era difícil), de ojos azules y mirada orgullosa apareció ante él.

–Hola, Rose. No te preocupes, Scorpius no está–.la chica pareció relajarse, no mucho para que no lo notara su primo. Pero eso era tarea difícil: el pelinegro era muy observador.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó ella, impaciente. Cargaba una pequeña maleta.

–Sí, claro.

La chica entró en el apartamento sin fiarse mucho de la palabra de su primo con lo de que Scorpius no encontraba en la casa en esos momentos. Rose también era auror y tenía una muy buena intuición: no, podía confiar en él. Malfoy no estaba.

–Le traje a Malfoy un par de cosas que se dejó en casa–.dijo ella, refiriéndose claramente a la maleta, la cual tiró en el suelo sin ningún remordimiento.

–No hace falta que hagas eso–.Albus se agachó y puso bien la maleta– Oye, sobre Scorpius…

–No intentes hacerme cambiar de idea, Albus, lo hecho está hecho. No voy a cambiar de opinión, él se lo buscó. Era claro que no iba a funcionar, ¡claro que no! –Albus no sabía si su prima estaba hablando con él o convenciéndose a ella misma–Somos demasiado distintos, ¡demasiado distintos!¡Yo digo hola, el dice adiós, yo digo caliente, él dice frío, YO DIGO DESMAIUS, ÉL DICE ENNERVATE!¡¿TE LO PUEDES CREER?! ¡Y ENCIMA EL MUY CARADURA ESPERA QUE YO ME DISCULPE!¡**PUES NO ME PIENSO DISCULPAR**!¡**NO LO PIENSO HACER, MERLÍN**!

Rose se encontraba roja de furia y mirando rabioso a su primo. Él, por si acaso, sujetaba su varita dentro de su bolsillo.

–Rose, cálmate–.el de ojos verdes era imperturbable, siempre sabía mantener la calma– No me lo tienes que decir a mí, ya lo sé–.y lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Estaba tan seguro de que Rose no se disculparía tanto o más de lo seguro que estaba de que Scorpius tampoco lo haría.

–Bueno–.Rose levantó la barbilla, todavía roja–.Me tengo que ir. Que tengas buen día, Albus–.la chica abandonó el apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Albus bebió un sorbo de su café recién preparado. Y bien que podría estar en su cama durmiendo…

* * *

Tres meses desde el día que Rose echó a su novio rubio de casa.

Albus llegó tarde a su casa, y eso ya era decir.

Se encontró con la mesa de su comedor puesta y al joven Malfoy con un elegante traje junto a una bella muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo liso y negro, morena, vistiendo un vestido violeta.

–Hola, Albus–.saludó Scorpius, claramente algo incómodo–Pensé que tardarías algo más.

–Pues ya ves que no–.Albus miró significativamente a la muchacha que acompañaba al de mirada gris.

–Esta es Jade–.presentó el muchacho.-Está conmigo en la Universidad.

–Encantado, yo soy Albus–.la chica se levantó de su asiento y le estrechó la mano.

Silencio incómodo.

–Bueno…yo…esto…me voy a mi habitación, tengo mucho trabajo. Pásenlo bien.

Albus echó una última mirada a su amigo del estilo "Fundamento…" y regresó a su habitación, donde pasaría el resto de la noche.

De todas maneras, llegó a oír el timbre, a la puerta principal abrirse, un grito muy conocido de una chica claramente Weasley y un fuerte portazo.

* * *

–¿Qué tal con Jade? –preguntó Albus, una soleada mañana de principios de verano. El muchacho llevaba con la chica un mes y aparentaban ir bastante bien.

–Rompimos–.anunció, cogiendo una manzana del frutero.

–Lo siento–dijo Albus, aunque en realidad no sentía mucha lástima por su amigo–¿Qué pasó?

–Nada, me considerarás un loco…–su amigo lo miró, invitándolo a hablar–.Bueno, digamos que nos parecíamos demasiado…teníamos casi siempre las mismas opiniones y no discutíamos porque prácticamente no teníamos nada por lo que discutir…es decir, parecernos en un par de cosas está bien, pero en todo… es como, aburrido, ¿entiendes?

–Vamos, que echas de menos a Rose–.resumió Albus, mirándolo significativamente.

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! –y Scorpius, el chico que nunca se sonrojaba, se dio cuenta del leve rubor en sus mejillas y fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Y entonces fue cuando Albus supo que el día se acercaba.

* * *

Eran las doce en punto.

La puerta se abrió.

Un chico rubio, empapado de la lluvia exterior, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados entró en el salón.

–Ah, hola Albus. Creía que no estabas.

Albus lo miró indiferente.

–¿Rose y tú han vuelto? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

–Sí–el chico parecía no creérselo–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Albus se encogió de hombros y pasó la página de una revista de Quidditch que leía.

–Llovía, labios hinchados y ojos rojos…Rose debe de estar igual, beso romántico bajo la lluvia–.dramatizó el chico.

–¿Tan obvio era? –cuestionó el chico, dejando el paraguas sin utilizar colgado de un perchero.

–Demasiado, ya son predecibles–el chico pensó que era todo lo típico de una película romántica: ellos son opuestos, se enamoran, se van a vivir juntos, ella le echa de casa, él se va a vivir a la de su mejor amigo, él tiene una relación, la chica se entera y se pone celosa pero lo oculta, el chico lo deja con su novia y tiene junto a su ex una bonita reconciliación bajo la lluvia.

–Bueno, pero seguro que no te esperabas que justo en ese momento viéramos a tu novia–entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Albus se tensó y Scorpius sonrió con suficiencia– Dijo que iba a tu apartamento, pero le dije que no estabas. Le pregunté si quería dejar un recado. Me contestó que este tipo de cosas se dicen a la cara, que a ella no le gustaría que se lo hicieran por terceros. Después, se despidió y se acercó a un chico al que le dio un enorme beso y no precisamente en la mejilla.

Albus se sonrojó de furia y vergüenza.

–Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad Don Indiferente y Don Todo Lo Sé?

Definitivamente, esa si que era una lección para Albus Potter.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Aquí está tu regalo Juli. Sé que eres fan de Albus y el Scorse y por eso lo he mezclado todo, ¿te gusta?**

**Siento la tardanza, muchísimo, pero aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste.**

**A ella y al resto de lectores, muchos besos y espero que les haya gustado.**

**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAN NO ME PERTENECE, NI LA IMAGEN QUE ILUSTRA ESTE RELATO.**

**Ns vms,**

**Liz Marcia**


End file.
